Shogun Love
by UranoMetriaPrincess
Summary: This is an Edo Period story set in Japan. What happens when Lucy, a noble woman when sent off to marry the head of the Shogun, having no idea who he is. Neither one of them want this arranged marriage, but it just might turn out to be the best thing to ever happen to them. Read as they blossom a passionate love and rule on Japan like never seen before. LALU: RATED M
1. Bitter Goodbyes: Chapter 1

The carriage to take me to my new life will be arriving this evening. Right now, judging by the amount of light coming through my screens, I'd say it's about 6 in the morning. That should give me plenty of time to finish packing and say my goodbyes. I was born in Kyoto and I don't know how I'm going to say goodbye to it and everyone in it. But I knew I had to be strong. It's not like I would have much of a choice, I was a business pawn too my father.

I hadn't even met my fiance yet. I don't even know who the guy is! All I know is that he lives in Edo and the trip would take roughly a week. He was probably some old geezer just waiting for me. The thought made me shutter knowing he'll eventually put his hands all over me. I was too young for this, only 22 and sent to marry a balding perverted man.

Who knows how I'll be treated in his estate too. Will I be looked down upon being an outsider. All of my servants here where my best friends. I don't know how I can leave them all too go live in a house of most likely rude people. The thought saddened me, the day was finally here. I really did have to leave my home.

"Hime, it's time to get up."

I rolled over in my bed towards the door. "You may come in Virgo. Thank you."

Virgo entered my room and was holding my change of clothes for the day. I got out of bed and the cold air nipped at my skin under my nightgown. "I've drawn up a bath for you already." I nodded my head to her in thanks and headed over to my bathhouse with my fresh set of clothes.

When I entered the bath house the warm steam immediately hit my face and the scent of strawberries and vanilla calmed some of my nerves of my upcoming journey. Easing into the warm water I let out a moan of pure bliss. I was going to miss the baths Virgo drew for me. They were always perfect. After a good soak and cleansing I got out and put my clothes on. I looked in the full length mirror- thankful for that luxury- and admired my kimono. It was new, Aries must have just made it. It was navy blue with gold embroidery all over. The embroidery was the constellations I loved so dearly. The wrap was gold and tied into a beautiful bow in the back. Aries really outdid herself with this one. Perhaps it was a going away present. One thing was for sure, who ever was the seamstress at my soon to be new home would never compare to Aries.

I walked back into my room and Cancer was waiting for me. "Good morning, Ebi. Are you ready for me to do your hair?"

"You know I've grown up Cancer, I don't think the nickname Shrimp really fits me anymore. But yes, have at it." I smiled at him warmly, I was secretly going to miss these silly nicknames. He proceeded to start on my hair, but not before giving me a fake pout. They're all making it so hard for me to leave without crying tonight.

When Cancer was done I looked in a handheld mirror and smiled. He really was the best. It was a simple updo with curls cascading around my face to frame it. But what made it so special was the little gold star pins in my hair, it was truly beautiful. Cancer saw the warm smile on my teary face and bowed, signalling his leave. Before he closed the door a called out to him, "thank you so much Cancer. My hair from here on out will never look this beautiful." He smiled and closed the door, leaving me to myself.

Since I had some time, I packed up my remaining books, futon, and my beauty items. Before I knew it, it was noon. I heard a soft knock on the door followed by, "Lady Lucy, I thought you might want to go into town real quick to say goodbye to your favorite tea shop." I opened to door and his eyes lit up from my appearance. What a sap.

"Yes, I would love that Loke." I smiled at him as he took my arm to head to town.

* * *

When we got to the tea shop I smiled at the name, The Sand and the Sea. It was such a fitting name for them. I opened up the front door and the telltale bell of a customer chimed. I heard from the back a sweet voice callout, "We'll be with you in just a moment. Thank you so much for coming." I snickered at Aquarius being polite. When she came out of the kitchen her smile immediately turned into a frown. "Oh, it's just you. Why did you come and see me?" Her expression looked irritated.

"I came to say goodbye to you and Scorpio. I don't know when I'll see you both again and you're some of the dearest people in my life. You've told me so many wonderful things about my mother and despite your moodiness I know you have a soft spot for me in your heart Aquarius. I wish I didn't have to say goodbye to the both of you." Scorpio was standing next to Aquarius now and he was smiling at my words. His smile was a mix between sadness and thankfulness. Aquarius on the other hand had tears streaming down her face and was blushing.

"If you tell anyone about me crying I swear I'll throw you into the ocean to drown." She had a smile on her face when she said this though. It was always so special seeing the softer side of her, even if her softer side still talked about killing me. I knew they were always empty threats. Aquarius ran to the back and came back a moment later holding a tea box. She handed it to me without looking me in the eyes. She was always so cute when she was shy. I opened the tea box and the scent of my favorite tea filled my nose. "Thank you for the tea you guys. I will make sure to treasure and ration the best tea Japan has to offer." I hugged Aquarius and Scorpio before heading out of the shop to see Loke waiting for me.

Loke must have noticed the ever growing anguish in my eyes for he took me around the corner and into an ally. "Loke, what are you doing?" Instead of answering me with words he hugged me. I blushed, having not had much intimate contact with men. I was stiff but I eased up knowing how much my departure was hurting everyone else too. Loke had been my bodyguard since I was 10, he's always been such a flirt, but he has always been so loyal to me. "Loke, I think I'm going to miss you the most." I held on tighter to him as I heard him gasp from my confession. He didn't say anything back, words didn't need to be spoken in that moment. It was perfect as it was.

After a moment longer we released each other and headed back to the Heartfilia Estate, arms linked like always.

* * *

When we got back to my house, Virgo was waiting for us. "Hello Hime, your father is waiting for you in his study." I let go of Loke's arm, nodded my thanks to him, then left with Virgo to go to my father."

We arrived at his study and Virgo said, "Master Heartfilia, Lady Lucy has come per your request."

My father's cold stern voice rang out, "Come in Lucy. We have much to talk about." Virgo slide open the screen door and I walked in and sat on my knees ten feet away from him. I waited for him to speak before I looked at him. Thus was the way a noble women should act. Submissive. I hated it, but I didn't have the guts to defy it. I knew I had no power.

Finally he spoke after a few minutes, "You are set to leave today at around six if I'm not mistaken." I didn't reply, I knew he didn't want me to speak. That statement was more him talking to himself than me. "You are traveling a long ways to the city of Edo. I know details of your engagement have been very vague to you. So I will now go further in depth for you. Do let me know if I am using too big of words for you or am going to fast for you to reciprocate the information I am about to tell you." My pupils flared at his words, I was a very well educated women. I didn't need assistance or help with words, but he knew that. I was trying to get under my skin, and honestly he did. He knew all the right buttons to make me want to lose my composure. But I never did, I wouldn't dare give him the satisfaction. I calmed myself down and nodded to him, silently telling him to continue.

"You will be married into the Dreyar family." A gasp escaped my lips. What kind of deal had father made? I know we are a noble family; but the Dreyar family live in Edo Castle and are a household name to everyone in Japan. They're the Shogun leaders. I was going to be royalty. I was going to be the trophy to some old war lord and sentenced to a life of loneliness and most likely many life threatening situations. It only confirms that I am truly just a business pawn to my father. Nothing more.

He left me a moment to gather my thoughts, then proceeded, "You will have a six month trial with him. At the end of those six months he will either decide to marry you or throw you out. For our family's name sake, you best please him. You wouldn't want to disappoint and tarnish your mother's name in heaven would you?" He pulled Mom into this. Even though I know he's just using her name so I will comply, I can't help but take his words to heart. Maybe Mom would be disappointed in me. When I looked up and he saw the look on my face, he knew he had won. I hated that he used Mom's name to make me obey, but what I hated more was that it worked.

"I'm done with you now. You may go and finish preparations for leaving." He didn't look back up at me again. I bowed and left the room feeling numb.

* * *

It was just about six and I had all by bags waiting at the front door. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt sick. My life was about to be sold as a business deal. My happiness a transaction. I wondered who would pick me up. Would my fiance be in the coach? I didn't like the fact the journey on the Five Roads was going to take a week. That was a whole week for me to dwell and worry about what I was in store for me. My anxious thoughts were interrupted by the sound of horse trots and carriage wheels. They were here.

A minute later there was a knock, Virgo went to open the door. My heart was pounding in my chest. When the door opened I was greeted with three sets of eyes.

A man with black hair, but when the sun hit it just right you could tell it was really a dark navy. His eyes were deep teal and he was about six feet tall. He looked static and cold until he saw me. Once his eyes met mine he smirked and I saw lust in his eyes. I was going to have to keep an eye on him. To the left of him was a man with piercing gold eyes and vivid salmon hair. His eyes were sharp but they looked kind. The huge goofy grin on his face only confirmed his kind demeanor. There was also a girl standing behind them. She had long scarlet hair and burgundy eyes. She was gorgeous. She looked dangerous, yet I wasn't scared. I bet she was a loyal person.

The man with pink hair spoke first, "Hello! We were sent by our master to pick up Lady Lucy. Do you happen to know where she is?" He had the biggest grin all the while. He didn't come across very smart. This would be an interesting trip.

"You idiot! It's obviously the gorgeous blonde in the blue kimono!" That time the blue haired man spoke. But I really wish he hadn't because it was plain rude! I was about to voice my distaste for his words when the red haired girl came up behind them and knocked their heads together. I was shocked to say the least, but nonetheless relieved they were put in their place for behaving so rudely to a lady.

The scarlet hair women spoke to me while the two men groaned while rubbing their heads. She bowed before speaking, "Excuse their manner Milady. I will make sure they receive punishment for that." I could see her eyes sparkle with excitement when she promised to punish them. "My name is Ezra Scarlet, I was sent so a woman would be present with you on your journey. My role at Edo Castle is a training instructor to the samurai." I was shocked to say the least. A woman training samurai is unheard of. I immediately decided I liked her. She must be a very hard working person. I get the same reprimand for how much I educate myself. "The pink haired man behind me is Natsu Dragoneel, he is one of our samurai. The blue haired man is Grey Fullbuter, another one of my samurai. We are delighted to meet you, and are very excited for your future role with us."

At the last part my heart sank, really what I was, was a child bearer for an old man needing kin. I had to leave my home and the people I love to play this role I did not want. But I needed to keep my head held high and be strong. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well. My bags are all right here. I would like to say goodbye one last time before we leave though. I shall be quick." Ezra nodded her head and began to instruct Natsu and Grey to load up my belongings.

I turned around and all my servants were standing behind me looking solemn. I myself already had tears in my eyes. Before me were the people that raised me, that cared for my mother until the end, and loved me for me, not my wealth. I can't believe I was leaving them. Virgo, Cancer, Taurus, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Scorpio, Aries, Gemini, Aquarius and dear Loke were all going to be ripped from my life. I went around and hugged each and every last one that were present at this moment and expressed my gratitude and love I held for them.

My father wasn't there in the end. He didn't care enough to say goodbye. Maybe that's a good thing though. With my bags loaded on the coach and tears in my eyes, I departed. My journey to Edo had began. But it felt as though my life had ended.

Well here is chapter one for you! It's an Edo Period love story of my favorite Fairy Tale couple! Let me know what you think! Would love reviews, I'm really proud of this story so far!


	2. Always, Always, Always Keep Your Light

I woke up to the noise of arguing. It sounded pretty intense, insults like _Flame for Brain_ and _Ice Freak_ were flying around. I thought that for insults they were quite strange. I then thought in my half sleep daze that I don't recognize these voices. They were unfamiliar. Realizing that thought, I shot up screaming. The carriage made a rash stop and everyone was jolted forward a little bit. The two arguing opened the carriage door immediately and I vaguely felt someone beside me. Red, Blue, Pink. I knew these people. My life was taken away from me and I am currently being transported to Edo to be thrown into a loveless marriage.

I suddenly lost my composure and started bawling. I was embarrassed, as my cheeks and nose were red, but I couldn't stop. All the stress had finally gotten to me. And out of all the times, it was with three people I barely knew who would report this all to their master and I would be labelled a looney. Just great! Suddenly Ezra was hugging me. I was shocked and it shook me out of my crying fit out of confusion and gratitude. I relaxed into the hug and whispered, "Thank you, I didn't mean to do this. I understand if you have to punish me for acting so rash. I guess the stress finally got to me. I had forgotten that this was all real."

I found the courage to look up with my puppy dog eyes and suddenly the hug between two became a hug between four. I was surprised to say the least. "Lucy, I'm sorry this is happening to you. I know this probably isn't what you wanted, considering your own father didn't come to see you off. I'm also sorry I didn't take this into account. I should have tried to ease your worries as soon as we left. But you need to stay strong, who knows, maybe something good will come out of this. You're so precious Lucy. I barely know you, but from the emotion you showed to just your servants as you were leaving was touching and I can't help but already feel protective of you. I hope you can become our light at the castle. I also hope you can put some trust in us as well." As soon as Ezra was done talking I squeezed the three people around me even tighter.

"Thank you, thank you all so much."

* * *

The next couple of hours thankfully were blissfully uneventful. It was well into the night and I was finding it harder and harder to keep my eyes open.

"Ezra! The inn is just ahead." I'm pretty sure that voice belonged to Grey.

"Noted. When we arrive I will go check in and you two help Miss Lucy with any bags she may need for the night," Ezra's voice was assertive and left no room for question. She certainly radiated power.

A few minutes later the carriage came to a stop and Ezra opened the door, jumped out and was headed to the lobby I presume. Grey came up to the carriage door and offered me a hand, I took it and got out of the carriage. "Hey Luce, what bags are you going to need?" Natsu once again had that stupid grin on his face.

"Luce?" I questioned. Confused by the title.

"Yeah, you know like a nickname. But, considering who you are, maybe I shouldn't call you that." Natsu was sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

' _Considering who I am,'_ makes me feel so much more like a porcelain doll, never to be touched or talked too, too always stay in a glass case as a trophy. I guess I'm already becoming the unapproachable one. Is it so wrong that I want silly nicknames and friendly conversations? Yes, I suppose it is. If someone higher up were to hear Natsu calling me _Luce_ he might get in serious trouble for disrespecting royalty, or even worse they might think there was something between us and then we would both be burned at the stake. "Hey are you okay?" Natsu's voice rang in my ears. He really is a nice guy.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. You don't need to concern yourself with my emotions." I shook the look of desperation that I knew was on my face off. "I will only need the purple silk bag with lightning adorning it for the night." At my words, Grey and Natsu's eyes grew big and they exchanged an odd look between them. "Is everything alright?" I didn't know what I said to cause that reaction from the two.

This time Grey spoke, "Did you happen to receive this bag from Master Dreyar as a gift?" He still held that same confused look about him on his face.

"Umm, no. I love the color purple and I love storms, so in turn I had the bag made for me. What significance did you see to think that?" I was puzzled why they thought the bag was a gift from my fiance. The fabric was handmade by Aries, it was one of a kind, I happen to have a few more things in that fabric I love it so much.

Grey and Natsu both spit out, "Nothing!" Like that wasn't suspicious. I rolled my eyes and turned to head to the entrance of the inn.

* * *

When we entered the inn Ezra informed us that there were only two rooms left in the facility. Ezra and I were bunking up, while Natsu and Grey were in the other. She did mention though that our rooms were right next to each other and even had an optional connecting screen if we so happened to need it.

Currently though I was in the bathhouse taking some of the stress out of my shoulders. No oils or petals were put in the water like I'm used too, but it was still relaxing. I knew I would really come to miss Virgo's baths she drew for me.

Ezra and I had checked out our room and it actually had a lovely terrace attached. Before bed I might sit out there for a bit to calm down further. How I loved being outside at night. My gaze couldn't help but travel up at all the stars. I can point out quite the variety of constellations at this point. As my mind was virtually wondering the galaxy I felt someone get into the water next to me. I looked over and it was Erza. I wasn't used to taking public baths so I was a little embarrassed to be so exposed to a stranger. But I eased up a little, knowing I could put some trust into Erza. She has been very kind to me thus far. "Lady Lucy, I was wondering if perhaps you wanted me to go through your clothes with you, that way I can help you decide which outfit to wear the day we arrive back at Edo Castle." Her face was for the most part expressionless, except her eyes. Her eyes held a little bit of apprehension and hope. I didn't think it was a terrible idea. In fact I had been pondering which kimono to wear on our arrival day.

"I suppose that would be best. I had been wondering what to wear myself, Erza." I offered her a polite smile and lost all signs of apprehension.

We finished soaking about 15 minutes later than returned to our rooms in modest night attire. When in the room I moved my purple bag over towards our futons so we could go through my kimonos. I was once again confused to see Erza in shock at the appearance of my bag, but I decided to let it go. I had only packed 6 kimonos in the bag considering we were traveling, I didn't want Natsu and Grey to have to haul my chests around all the time.

I carefully laid out the 6 kimonos for Erza and I to ponder. The first option was the color of the sea, and had gold trim. Above the gold trim a lining of waves were embroidered on. The wrap for that kimono was gold with white waves embroidered on the whole thing. It was one of my favorites, Aquarius actually helped me design it. Well, more like I ask for help and she told me exactly what to get with a threat. Nonetheless I love it, I like having a reminder of her.

The second kimono was jet black with gold trim once again. Upon closer look, the black fabric held little gold sparkles. The wrap was again gold and had a thin black band in the middle. It was a simple color palette, but it was far from boring. It made me stand out in a room and it was a piece Loke and I had designed together. It was bold and flashy, just like him.

The third kimono was teal with a white trim. The wrap was bright red as wear the sleeve cuffs. This was one of my more colorful and flamboyant kimonos. Which of course means Cancer helped me with designing it. I truly did love the colors in this one.

The forth kimono was bright red with black trim. Around the trim gold embroidered diamonds adorned the kimono. The wrap was a simple white. This was yet another forced, but loved, design by Aquarius. She said it reminded her of her boyfriend Scorpio and that it must be made. And in all actuality, it reminded me of Scorpio as well. It had a royal air about it that I loved.

The fifth kimono was black with white trim. White bows were on the sleeve cuffs and rare imported lace was peeking out of the seams in a rushing effect. The wrap was a stark contrast at baby pink and and white lace and bows on it. Virgo had to go and put lace and bows all over it, typical Virgo. I loved it though, it was girly with secretly having a seduction aura about it.

The last kimono was the same fabric as my bag. I was a silk kimono of dark purple. Aries had somehow managed to embroider in silver realistic lightning all over the fabric. It was some of her finest work. It only had trim around the neck that was white, the rest accentuated the silk by just letting it flow. I was a little tighter in some areas than I would have liked, but I secretly loved it. It made me feel like a woman, and a beautiful one at the. It didn't have a wrap, but instead a tie that was sunshine yellow that was also made out of silk. I loved how the tie showed my waist size. I haven't gotten the chance to wear this kimono yet. I hadn't had the guts too. I put it in this bag as a whim.

After laying out all of my kimonos in front of Erza, she touched all of them appreciatively. Her eyes sparkled at the clothes infront of her. When she got to the purple kimono she stood up with it so she could get a full look at it. "This is definitely the one. These are the prettiest clothes I have ever seen, you must have a fantastic seamstress. Fate really is a funny thing." She smiled warmly as I questioned her last sentence.

"What did you mean by fate?" I looked at her with a quirked brow.

"You'll see," she had a knowing look on her face and I was a little scared. What am I getting myself into. Geez.

* * *

After going through all of my clothes I realized I was more tired than I had thought. I knew it was for the best that I retire for the night, after all I did have a long day ahead of me tomorrow, and well 5 days after that.

I climbed into my futon that was closest to the door and shut my eyes. It only took a few minutes for me to fall into a state of slumber. Today was very emotionally draining for me. Hopefully everything will turn out okay though. Like Erza said, I have to stay strong.

* * *

" _Mama, tell me again how you and Father fell in love." I looked into my mothers ever dulling eyes and she gave me a weak smile._

" _Lucy Darling, I've told you that story many times before. Instead let me give you some advice." My eyes gleamed with anticipation and I waited for her to continue after her coughing fit. "When you are older you will someday come across a man who is infuriating, stubborn, and irrational. But you be able to stop yourself from falling in love with him. You will secretly learn to love those traits and you will both better each other. You will fight and argue, but I wish and hope that you fall in a infectious and blazing love. That you will share your lives together in happiness. It will be hard sometimes, but always, always, always keep your light My Dear. Most the time we tend to fall in love with the people we least expect, so expect that Lucy. Remember this conversation and remember to listen to your heart." My mother was exhausted and was close to sleep so I whispered my 'I love yous' in her ear, and kissed her goodnight. I know I'm only 11 but I know my mother doesn't have much time left. So for her sake I'm going to take those words and live by them. I want to find a love like she explained. An unexpected and consuming love._

* * *

Well here is chapter two! I'm having so much fun writing this! Sorry I took so long explaining the kimonos but I wanted them to kind of be like Lucy's Star Dresses, and hold a significance. Added bonus I love clothes so I had fun imagining them in kimono form. As always, reviews would be wonderful and very appreciated. Hope you are liking the story so far. I know it's a little slow burning, but I want this to be a long story so I'm not rushing it. But hey! Her and ' _Team Natsu'_ not team Natsu in this fic are becoming closer. She's putting her trust in Erza! Okay, love you guys and see you next chapter! MWAH


	3. Late Night Questions

Hello Readers. I'm so sorry that I took a break on this story! I have been dealing with so many medical issues, just got diagnosed with some heart problems as well as an endo illness and some joint conditions. It's been pretty rough but I'm so happy to be writing again, I hope you can forgive my absence and enjoy the story!

* * *

Well it was officially day two out of seven. Couldn't it go any faster? Or perhaps slower so that we may never reach Edo Castle. I don't know. To my displeasure, my emotions have been just as much of a reck today as they were yesterday. But that's fair, I deserve that much. At least I have some distractions. And by distractions I mean the mess of people surrounding me. That doesn't mean I don't like them, in fact I'm growing quite fond of their company. They are just so ill-mannered and crazy. But like I said it's entertaining and they do make me laugh and smile at their foolery. Which I'm guessing came as a relief to them after they saw me cry so much yesterday.

Time was passing rather quickly as I watched the scenery around me. I would people watch when I could, but as you can imagine, in between towns you rarely run into other travellers. It was fun to guess the background and personality of the people you see. The fact this little game of mine was so fun to me made me a bit sad. Well maybe more resentful than sad. I never got to make friends with people because I was untouchable goods, no thanks to my father. I was the sake you put on the top shelf and only brought out for when extremely important people came. And in this case I was the sake that was to be given to the Shogun leader. Well I have already been given to Master Dreyar I suppose. One can only hope he doesn't want to drink me up.

I still can't believe that in six months I was to be wed to the almighty Shogunate, Dreyar. Just what kind of deal did Father make. I can't help but feel curious about the negotiations around me and my fertility. I wonder who was doing who a favor?

I could just picture him now. The image I had formed in my head of him, even though it might be judgemental considering I don't know him, wasn't pretty. I imagined him very short, very old with matching white hair, a hideous mustache, beady eyes, a little chubby, balding, and perverted to top it off. I considered asking Ezra who was across from me what he looked like, but I thought it best I don't know. If I don't ask I don't have confirmation that I was right. That would give me some peace of mind. Maybe I should try imagining him as young, blonde, tall, muscular, assertive, caring, and absolutely gorgeous hunk of a man. What a man that would be. Disappointment here I come!

* * *

It was nearing dark and I was starting to get restless, how stupid it was not to make sure I had a book with me. Today was shaping out to be quite boring, but then again that just might be better than having something that caused a commotion and adrenaline.

I decided to try and get some rest, that would pass the time for me. Maybe if I'm lucky we will be at the inn by the time my eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Erza, looks like we made good time, I can see our inn just ahead!" Grey's comment shocked me. I can't believe we made it to the inn already! Not that I'm complaining, I was ready to relax. Looks like I can get that rest in a futon instead!

After a minute are carriage came to a stop and we again went through the same drill. Erza checks in, Grey and Natsu get my bag, we head in and go to our rooms.

We decided we should eat dinner at the inn and we all met in the lobby after freshening up. Once together the four of us headed to the dining hall. Hopefully they will have some fruit, strawberries of course would be prefered. l know they are a delicacy though, so my hope's aren't high. l do know that l want something light though.

Ever since we started travelling I've noticed how much my appetite has decreased. I would have to address that problem, I wouldn't want my fiance throwing me away because I looked to skinny and unsighly. I can't even imagine what Father would do to me if the six month trial ends and my fiance decides I'm not good enough. I wouldn't be surprised though. I haven't really been exactly good enough to my father that much is apparent. Otherwise, he wouldn't be throwing me into this situation. I know mom never would have made me go through with this.

"Lady Lucy!" Grey's voice disheaved my thoughts.

"Ummm… yes?" I was much embarrassed that I had spaced out so much.

"Are you going to sit down?" He looked at me with a raised brow, obviously trying to figure my thoughts out.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." I took a seat next to Erza and Grey, which meant Natsu was in front of me. I noticed all three were staring at me with slight concern. _At least they care for me a little bit._ "Um, I was wondering if you could answer some questions for me though? I have so much I want to ask. It's alright if you say no, I don't want to be a burden." I looked down, not daring to look at their faces, I hoped they would comply and answer some questions.

"Isn't she just the cutest?" The moment the words left Grey's mouth Ezra stood up and slammed her fist on the top of his head. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Erza was giving Grey a very dangerous look while I flushed at his words. Loke was the only man who ever really complimented me, Father made sure to put a giant "DO NO TALK TOO" sign right above my head at all times. Red and always flashing away.

"What do you think it was for you pervert? First you say rude things to a lady, an engaged one, an engagement that just so happens to tie her to our boss. Then, you cuss in front of her. She deserves so much better than that. I don't want to hear one more crude or inappropriate thing come out of your mouth in front of Lucy, or really at all. Got it?" I'm pretty sure Grey had died and left his body and all that was left was a shell of his former self. The only thing that lead me to believe that wasn't the case was the cold sweat pouring down his face and the scared defensive state his body had naturally put him in. I'm guessing he was used to Erza punishing him and he was was blocking any more hits. I felt sorry for him. Then again, maybe not.

"Of course we can answer your questions Lucy," Erza turned back to smile at me like nothing had happend, "but first, let's order dinner! I'm starving. And don't think I haven't noticed how little you have been eating Lucy." This time she held a stern look on her face, yet it was gentle. She was just worried about me and I appreciated that. I hoped Erza would still be around after we arrived to the castle.

* * *

After watching Natsu eat more food than I thought possible for ten people our mountain of plates were cleared by our server. Well, more like our dishes and Natsu's mountain of dishes. What made it all the worse was the way he ate too. He was such a slob. Somehow it completely fit his boyish personality. It was funny to think this man was a samurai, and had more than likely killed a lot of people. How deceiving looks could be.

But I knew that all too well. I smiled throughout my life when in reality I felt like I was breaking. Put on a pretty face and conceal your emotions, that's what father always demanded and drilled into me. Was it to much to ask for a life where I can just be myself? If only I wasn't born onto a

mountain of money.

"Lady Lucy, would you like to go up to our rooms now and we can all sit down and help you with any questions you have?" Erza must have noticed my look of sadness. I'm both glad and terrified she was able to read my emotions so easily. I'm glad she is looking after me, but I hope the whole world can't always read my emotions. I already feel exposed.

"That sounds great Erza. I really can't thank you all enough. You're already making this trip much easier on me," I gave a smile to each of them and we all headed to our rooms.

* * *

When we entered our rooms, Natsu and Grey, opened up the panels connecting our rooms so we would have more space. We all sat around the table. "So what would you like to ask us first Lucy?" Grey spoke first, I was thankful. I didn't want to be the first one to break the silence.

"Well I have so many. How about I start by asking asking what Edo is like?" I figured that was as good of a place as any to start.

"It's awesome! Things are usually peaceful and were right by the ocean! We get to practice fighting all day too! The city is great too! So much yummy food!" I don't know what I should have expected from Natsu. I couldn't help the mirth that came to my eyes or the small giggle that escaped my lips.

"While that descripsion was childlike, it really wasn't that far from the mark. The city is beautiful, especially at night. The citizens are all so nice and very warm. The castle is for the most part centered in the city. You get a great view from inside. The castle itself is beautiful. It's three humongous stories with a beautiful orient architect. It's filled with life, chaos, and wonderful people," Erza made Edo seem like a dream.

"Can you see the stars?" I didn't really think before I blurted out that question. But it is important to me. I don't think I could ever really call it my home if I couldn't see a night sky painted with diamonds.

Grey responded to my blushing face, "Yeah, the sky is so beautiful at night. Sometimes it feels like you can just reach up and touch the heavens." I smiled knowing that I could always comfort myself looking at the constellations Mom showed me during hard nights.

"Lady Lucy, if it's not too much to ask, may we ask you a few questions?" I was caught off guard when Erza asked me that. I trust them though, maybe it wouldn't hurt to show these wonderful a few pieces of myself. With my new resolve I answered her hopeful face, "Go ahead!"

"How did your engagement with Master Dreyar come about? Sorry, if that's too hard to answer, you don't have too," Erza's question caught me off guard.

"Well to be totally honest, I haven't the slightest clue. My father requested my presence, which is rare, so I knew something was up, but I never guessed he was going to marry me away. Although I knew it was bound to happen, I guess I just didn't want to face that I would be used as a business pawn. He just told me I would be sent to my new fiance in 2 months time. It wasn't until the day I left that He told me I would be engaged to the Shogun of Japan. It came as quite the shock. I don't know who is doing who a favor," I tried to keep a strong look on my face, but I knew by their faces that I wasn't doing a very good job at it. They looked at me with sympathy in their eyes, with the sadness of the story.

Surprisingly, Natsu, was the one to break the saddened silence that covered the room, "Well Lucy, I know it may not be a big thing, but, you can always come to us at the castle. The three of us have been assigned to your safety and I think I can speak for all of us when I say that I already feel a great deal of protectiveness and pride for you. I hope you will be able to share your tear of sadness and joy with us. We will always protect you with our lives Lucy," tears streamed down my face. If nothing else good comes out of this arrangement, at least I have these three people. My only friends at the moment.

"For being so dense Natsu, that was one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. I'm glad I have you all at my side," I smiled at the three. A giggle escaped my lips when I received a fake pouting face from Natsu.

* * *

With the screen now shut, once again dividing our rooms and the oil lanterns turned off, I was laying in my futon with a smile upon my face. Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe I'll find my unexpected, expected love in Edo. Thank you Grey, Erza and Natsu. You have given me some comfort in my upcoming adventure. Thank you Mom for telling me to look on the bright side of things. I have the stars to remind me of that every night.

I sooned drifted off into a slumber, a smile still upon my face.

* * *

Well there is chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed it, things are about to get exciting in the story!


	4. Run In

"SHUT IT ICE STRIPPER!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT, EMPTY HEADED PYRO!"

I sighed listening to about the hundreth fight they've had just today. I didn't understand the insults in the slightest and I think they really didn't have a clue either. I think Erza was just as annoyed as I was. She was getting tired of their antics too. She also was getting tired of shutting them up. This was the fifth day on the road and it has been like this everyday. Nonstop. My head was starting to pound the more they went on. One of these days this is going to cause trouble I swear.

 _Jinx_

The carriage all of a sudden came crashing down on one side. We skidded across the road as I was flung from my seat onto the door. With my face hanging out the window I prayed it would hold up with my body's full weight pressed against it. I couldn't see Erza considering my situation but I figured she was probably in the same boat as I was.

That's when I heard it. The lock gave way and that's when my world came crashing down. The last thing I saw before my head hit a rock on the ground was the scenery around me coming to a halting stop. It was beautiful, the sky a gorgeous blue without a cloud in the sky and the vibrant little wildflowers lining the main road. Goodbye consciousness.

* * *

I heard voices in the distant, it felt like they were a mile away, "Lucy, please wake up soon." I knew that voice. It was Grey. _Grey where are you? It's dark, why can't I find you?_ As I dug deep into my strength I fluttered my eyes open only to wince and close them immediately. "So bright," my voice came out weak and strained. I heard four gasps.

"Lady Lucy, you're awake! I'm so happy, I'm so sorry you got hurt Lucy," her voice suddenly turned almost demonic, "If those two idiots would have been watching the road they would have noticed the huge rock we drove over causing us to lose a wheel." I heard squeaks behind her which I can only assume were Grey and Natsu shrinking away in fear.

I opened my eyes again and let my eyes refocus. I let myself adjust to the light before I looked around the room. As I had guessed, Erza was standing right next to me. Her scarlet hair was comforting to see. I smiled at her gently. Against the wall I saw Natsu and Grey bowing their heads in guilt. "Would you two knock that out?" I smiled at them when they lifted their heads. Their eyes were wide and full of surprise.

"But Luce, we messed up and got you hurt, we're so sorry," Natsu's voice was small. I didn't like seeing him like that. Usually it was full of life and fire.

"Accidents happen, it's okay guys, really. Did any of you get hurt?" I looked at the three of them before settling my eyes on Grey's arm. It was in a sling hanging from his neck. "Does it hurt Grey?"

He smiled warmly at my concern, "Nah, I only have a light sprain and some scraps. I'll be fine in a couple days."

That's when my eyes noticed movement on the other side of the room. I shifted my eyes to see a girl with beautiful royal blue hair. She was young, still adolescent even. I smiled to her, "Hello, what's your name?" She looked up to me a blushed.

"My name is Wendy, I'm a healer here at the Castle," she was adorable, I couldn't help but feel happy in her presence. Wait a second…

"The castle?" I looked at the four people in the room with confusion. Where were we?

Erza answered me." You've been knocked out for three days. We're at _the_ castle Lucy. Master Dreyar had to leave yesterday before we got in but he will be back today. Welcome to the Shogun," she smiled faintly at me, not sure how I would respond.

My head was spinning. With being knocked out for three days I didn't have time to mentally prepare myself more to meet my _fiance._ Now he would probably see me with cuts all over me and throw me away. I spoke quietly while looking at Wendy, "Am I able to get up now?"

She smiled, "Yes, I think it would do you good. Make sure to get something to eat and you can go to your quarters. You'll have to come by tomorrow so I can check you over again though." Thank Mavis I can leave, I bet I look like a mess. Nothing sounds better than one of Virgo's baths right now.

I got out of the futon and with Erza's help got to my feet. She made me hook arms with her as she showed me to my quarters. I refused at first but I was glad she was helping. I still didn't feel 100% stable after not walking for three days.

We arrived at a door and I was fascinated with the ornate screen door. I was a picture of cranes in a misty river, it was beautiful. Erza slide open the screen door and I saw all of my things sitting in the room. "Sorry we didn't unpack for you, we figured you would want to do it a certain way," I smiled at her, "It's no problem."

"I can have Mira draw you up a bath if you would like."

I faced her with a bright smile, "that sounds wonderful Erza. Thank you so much." She turned around and left, leaving me in my new room alone.

The room was beautiful. It was simple with light wood floors and screens. Beautiful paintings adorned the wall. There was a full length mirror next to the vanity and once again I was thankful for that luxury. It was a beautiful room; but, it wasn't home.

I heard a light knock at the door while putting away my things and put on the most convincing smile I could muster up, "come in please." I turned around to be greeted by a bowing girl with snow white hair. She lifted her face to reveal striking blue eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Hello Lady Lucy, I'm Mira. I have your bath ready whenever you are," she was breathtakingly beautiful, I couldn't get the feeling she was unconditionally kind out of my head. "Let me just grab a change of clothes and my bag."

* * *

 _ **Laxus's point of view:**_

When I had received notice that the carriage that was bringing my fiance to Edo had crashed I can't say I was distraught. Maybe if she got hurt I wouldn't have to be forced into a marriage. Gramps was forcing it though. I didn't understand why I had to get married to some girl, who looked like Mavis knows what, was an unknown age, and probably had a stick so far up her ass she couldn't walk.

I didn't really want her hurt. I just really didn't want to get married. I was only 25, I didn't see why it was so important to be done now. I knew it was bound to happen, but _now_? Gramps had rambled on about the possibility of me getting hurt and something about an heir.

And here I am, riding up to my home on my horse, about to meet this Heartfilia girl. I sighed.

"What's wrong Laxus?" Freed rode up next to me, apparently hearing my sigh.

"Just really don't want to meet the woman about to tie up the next 6 months of my life. I haven't even seen her. I know she's going to be awful," I gave one last sign then rode ahead so I didn't have to hear some philosophy bullshit that he always went on about. I arrived at the gates and dismounted my horse. I wanted nothing more than to just go back to my room and sleep. I hated when I had to go meet with greedy nobles, it drained the life out of me.

I walked through the palace with my head down, trying to drown every little noise out.

 _Thud_

"Ouch, God dammit," I nursed my nose with my hand when I saw a blonde holding her head, butt on the floor from falling. She looked up and I didn't recognize her at all. My breath was taken away nonetheless though. Her eyes were like chocolate pools of starlight. Her blonde hair was long and clung to her face and neck, she obviously just came from a bath. Her skills was so pale and soft looking. I couldn't help but want to touch it. Her cheeks were still dusted with pink from the heat of the bath. Her lips were so plump and pink. If I wasn't careful I could just sweep her away and kissed those lips until I died. I noticed a cut on her forehead and frowned. How did she get hurt?

"I'm so sorry, I was thinking and didn't notice you! Are you hurt?" she spoke and her voice were like bells in my ears. Who is she?

I didn't answer, to stunned still to say anything. She stood up and I about let my jaw drop to the ground. Her kimono was a deep purple silk with, wait, is that lightning? Dear heavens. The silk clung to her form, revealing the most sinful body I've ever laid my eyes on. I noticed more cuts and scrapes on her hands and a bruise on her collarbone. "Who are you?" I winced as my voice came out harsher than I wanted. I was just so hypnotized by her.

She looked at me with a little shock in her eyes, "Lucy, my name is Lucy Heartfilia." This was my fiance?! Maybe there was a Mavis afterall. I was too stunned to say another word. So I didn't. I painfully tore my eyes away from the beauty in front of me and walked off without another word.

"Hey! Wait! Who are you?" She called out to me with her heavenly voice again. She didn't know who I was yet? This will be fun. I let a chuckle escape when I allowed one last glance at her, she had her arms crossed in a pout and was walking the other way. Maybe to much fun.

Speaking of fun, where the hell are Natsu and Grey. I want to know how exactly they managed to crash the fucking carriage, and how they let her get hurt.

* * *

GAHHH! I was trying to decide how I wanted them to meet, I was dying over this! I hope you liked this chapter! I'll see you all soon with more!


	5. Teasing

_**Lucy's Point of View:**_

I finally found my way back to my room. I should have paid better attention to all the turns we took to the baths.

My head was still foggy from the earlier encounter I had with the gorgeous hunk of man I ran into though. I couldn't help but blush after getting a look at him, he was the most handsome man I've ever seen. If only my fiance could look like that. I sighed knowing I would have to meet said man in a few hours for dinner. "I just need to calm down, everything would be fine. It can't be that bad, can it? I know it's a reach, but maybe I will be able to find love with him."

I sat down in from of the mirror and combed through my hair with my fingers. I needed to let my hair dry so I can put it up tonight. "Maybe I can write Mom while my hair dries. That always calms me down."

Sitting down on my futon with my paper and pen in hand I began to pour my heart out to my mother.

 _Mom,_

 _I have so much on my mind right now. My mind is racing with all the possible outcomes of tonight. Will I be accepted? Will I get along with my promised? Will I fall in love? Will I be rejected? Talking to you always helps._

 _I miss home so much already. I had leave everyone I loved. I had to leave you.. The goodbyes I had to say, never hurt me more. I miss everyone. Even Dad.. He may treat me like just another business deal, but I still love him. I can't help but see you when I look at him._

 _I wish I could have been closer to him when growing up. It's not because the lack of trying. I craved the comfort you give me. I thought I could find that in him, but I never did. It's worse never knowing why. Why was I never enough for him?_

 _I just hope one day we can work things out. I don't want to live a life never knowing my father's love._

 _I also don't want to live a life never finding true love. I want a chance to find my unexpected love. Just like You and Dad. Yet, here I am, writing you from my new room in my fiances castle. I haven't met him yet though. Maybe I will grow to love him in time._

 _All I can do now is hold on to your words, and hope I get the chance to have an unconditional love. I've never forgotten that conversation Mom. I know you're right. I know I need to be open-minded right now, I'm trying._

 _With Love Always,_

 _Your Lucy_

I sighed, feeling a crash of calmness, like a wave run through me. I got up an set my letter on the vanity. Scooting over, I sat on my knees in front of the mirror.

I picked up my hair brush and ran it through my, now dry, hair. "I think I'll leave my hair down tonight, it dried nicely." I continued to brush my hair until it was in its place. I dug around in my bag and pulled out my mascara. It was amazing how a coat of charcoal could make eyes stand out. Thank you whoever found this out! I pulled out my rose oil and coated my lips, giving it a gloss. "Well that should do it!" I smiled in the mirror, satisfied with my appearance. Just as I was standing up I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!"

I turned around to see the blonde man from before standing in the doorway. I frowned at him a little, "Hello, no name." He laughed at my comment before replying.

"My name is Laxus," he gave me a smirk before continuing, "if you're ready I can take you to dinner. I believe you're supposed to meet your fiance tonight." He had a mischief in his eyes that I caught. I just couldn't figure out why.

"Thank you. Let my just grab my shoes," I smiled at him before putting on my pair of purple straped geta.

I walked over to Laxus and he took my arm as he led me out of my room. "So, anything you want to know about your fiance before you meet him?" I looked up at him, thankful he was willing to comfort me.

"Do you know Master Dreyar well?" He smirked again.

"Better than myself! I've known him since he was born." That was comforting to hear. I was suddenly glad he had walked me, even if I couldn't stop looking at him. He truly was a beautiful man.

"Is he a good person?" He caught me staring and I immediately felt my face heat up. His eyes sparked with amusement. Maybe it's best I don't get to know him too well, I can't help but feel drawn to him.

He replied with a smirk, no doubt knowing why I was blushing. "He's a great guy. He can be an asshole though. He can't help but mess with pretty girls. You're in for some trouble," He winked at me and I averted my eyes to save some of the embarrassment. Why was he flirting with me so much? Won't Master Dreyar be upset with him?

Before I could ask anymore questions we arrived at the dinner hall. "Thank you for walking me here Laxus," I gave him a big smile. He flushed for a moment but shock it off as he opened the door.

"GRANDSON!" As soon as he opened the door a small old man ran up and hugged Laxus. "Why didn't you come see me when you got home My Boy?" The old man scolded Laxus with a frown before turning to me.

"Everyone was right! You are gorgeous!" I blushed and bowed towards him. "No need to bow my child! I'm Makarov. After all, you are marrying my grandson!" He came over a hugged me.

"Wait. You're grandson?" My eyes widened with shock and I quickly turned to Laxus standing next to me. He was leaning against the door frame with the cockiest smirk I've ever seen and his eyes were sparkling with playfulness.

"You didn't bother mentioning to me that _you_ were my fiance?" I was so embarrassed. My face was no doubt red as proof.

"That's right Blondie. I told you I liked messing with pretty girls," He laughed and winked at me while he pushed off the wall to go sit for dinner.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you two getting along already! Just think of all the grandbabies we'll have running around here in a few years!" Makarov was busy day dreaming while I still left speechless in the doorway. What have I got myself into..

* * *

Well here is chapter 5 my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Now that they know each other things will start picking up! I'm so excited! Thanks again for your continued support, see you next time!


	6. Star Confessions

_**Lucy POV:**_

Well dinner was a little overwhelming but nothing bad happened. It was so loud, bickering starting up often, and I was bombarded with _soo_ many questions. I had sat next to Laxus, at least he was fairly quite, only speaking up when telling someone to shut up their bickering. I couldn't help but to steal glances at him every so often, always blushing when I found his eyes on me. His eyes didn't hold the ' _I want to manhandle you'_ look, or anything menacing for that matter. Rather an amusement. Why? She had no idea.

After tea, _much to her enjoyment_ , everyone was dismissed. I got up after almost everyone left. About to walk to the out of the door, I realized I was so caught up in talking with Laxus, I had no idea how to get back to my room. Turning around with a blush rising on my cheeks I asked, "Umm, it seems that I don't know how to get back to my room. Could someone tell me how to get there?"

Natsu looked like he was about tell her she guessed by his toothy grin, but surprisingly, Laxus stood up, "Too caught up looking at me Blondie?" He had that tooth eating grin spread across his face, no doubt looking to get a reaction from her. She sighed, he in fact did get a reaction from her and that was irritating.

He was walking over to me when I looked at him with a pout, blush prominent on my face. "Nevermind, I think I can find my way back just fine." I looked at Laxus, no doubt with a smug look of my own before stomping out of the room. I could hear Makarov telling Laxus how much he liked my feistiness before I was out of the hearing range.

"Left, yeah we totally took a left," I continued trying to remember my way back mummering not so confident directions to myself. After no doubt going in a few circles, I went down a different hallway. I walked down the corridor until I stumbled upon a courtyard. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided some fresh air would be nice.

I noticed a few trees, the cherry blossom had caught my attention. The petals looked like they had just opened. It was beautiful, the pink petals looked like velvet. I smiled remembering going with my mom to look at all of the beautiful flowers every year.

The right side of the courtyard had a small pond. I walked over to it and looked down. The water was like glass, so clear and still. I could see the reflection of the stars in the water and I smiled. Taking my eyes off the pond, my gaze turned upwards.

Just like I had thought, the stars were practically singing tonight with how bright they were. I noticed a bench that I could sit on to look at the stars, not wanted to hurt my neck, I opted to just lay on the soft grass beneath me.

I could smell the sweet blossoms that were falling, hear the crickets sing their lullaby, and see the stars glow with pride above me. I was feeling glad I got lost. This was beautiful.

Focusing back on the sky I began to mentally point out all of the constellations. Leo was standing proud right over the moon. The was always the first constellation my eyes met in the sky, no doubt my favorite.

"Oi, why you smiling like that Blondie?" startled out of my star dreams, my eyes met cool steal blue eyes.

"Laxus," my voice came out only a whisper out of surprise. _Had he followed me?_

As if reading the questioning look on her face, "No, I wasn't following you Blondie. I came out here to relax." His eyes pierced her, answering her internal questions.

Much to both of their surprise she asked him, "Was today stressful to you?" She looked at him with curiosity before turning her gaze back to the stars. His gaze was too intense to return. She wondered if he was always so intense.

"Yeah it was. I've lead many wars and here I am, frazzled by a marriage proposal. Not that I have anything personal against you, I just didn't really want to get married." Upon looking back at his face she noticed it was scrunched up in thought.

After a minute of her own thinking, she responded, "I don't take it personally. In Fact I really was dreading my arrival. I thought I would be marrying some old pervert." He laughed at her statement before she continued, "I mean, I guess you still have to prove my thoughts wrong." She flashed her biggest grin at him, eyes full of mirth. She knew this would get a rise out of him.

"Oi, I'm not old! I'm only 27!" He gave her a playful scowl.

"But you're not denying you're a pervert?" She raised her brow at him, amusement obvious in her voice.

"I'm not a pervert either! Although, Gramps is," he laughed, "You'll have to watch out for that old creep."

"He seemed so nice though!" She shuttered at the thought of that man being pereverted. _Mavis help me_.

"So why did you agree to this proposal if you didn't want to do it?" His serious question knocked the air out of her lungs. Can't say she expected that.

"Well, it wasn't really my choice. My father made me. Honestly I don't know what kind of deal you guys made," she was looking at the grass now. It bugged her she couldn't figure out why she was married off. It was the least her father could do!

"So your dad didn't give you a choice?" he looked angry at her confession. It made her blush thinking he might care.

"Er, no. My father has been cold to me ever since I can remember. I have very few memories of him smiling. I'm sure he just wanted to benefit his company somehow. I can't tell you how many times he's almost sent me to some man to marry. Most of them were old a perverted too, that's why I thought you would be. I somehow got out of most of them." Her eyes felt dull. She hated the relationship she had with her father. She wanted nothing more than to mend all the bitter years they spent together.

"Lucy," she looked up at him when he said her name. "I'm sorry you didn't have a choice. I know I wasn't thrilled about this either; but, it makes it easier knowing that your my fiance. I hope we can both come to think of this a something hopeful. I know I don't have your trust or affection yet, but I hope I earn it eventually. Now come on, let's get you back to your room Blondie." He smiled at her, a slight blush that was on her face that looked out of place, but nice nonetheless. She blushed back at him, allowing him to take her arm as he led her back to her room. A comfortable silence falling between them. She was hopeful for the future.

* * *

Yay! Here's the latest chapter! So excited for this to pick up, see you guys next time! You're great!


	7. Almighty Shogun

_**Lucy's POV:**_

She woke up the next morning completely relaxed and refreshed. Last night had set a lot of her worries to rest. She didn't know her fiance that well, but from the brief time she had spent with him, she was beggining to see a light at the end of the tunnel. He had allowed her to place a small amount of trust in him. She hoped that he could do the same for her. She was going to try and make the best out of this situation.

With her peace, she got up for the day. She dressed in a simple light blue kimono with a white obi tied snuggly around her waist. She put her long hair in a bun and put a hair ornament adorning stars on the right side of her face. Slipping on her white geta over her white tabi socks, she slid open her door to begin the day.

"Oh hello Mistress!" Mira was smiling at me a few feet in front of my door. I smiled back.

"Hello Mira. Also, you can just call me Lucy. I've always hated formalities." I smiled at her, I hoped she would call me Lucy. I hoped we could be friends.

"Of course I'll call you Lucy! I was coming by to see if you wanted to go out and look at Edo for a bit! Natsu, Grey, and Erza would be escorting you. Are you okay with that?"

My eyes lit up in excitement and my smile widened, "I would love that!"

"They should be waiting at the gate then, enjoy yourself and be safe!" She waived at me before walking away.

* * *

Soon enough, after having to ask directions to the front gate, she found herself staring at three set of eyes.

"Hello Lucy, are you ready to head out?"

"Yes I am, thank you so much for accompanying me today." I bowed my head at the three of them before rising up and smiling at the trio. With greetings made the four people headed on foot to the lively streets of Edo.

* * *

Lucy was staring with bewilderment in her eyes at the city. So far she had only seen the castle as she was brought here unconscious. The streets were filled with conversations, people going about their lives. Street vendors lined the streets, selling anything you could ever want. Houses tucked tightly together as well as restaurants and inns. She had never seen so much life in a city before.

"So Lucy, what would you like to do first?" Grey was waiting for her answer, he no doubt saw the excitement in her eyes, his own reflecting much the same by her awe.

"Can we look at the vendors, I've never seen so many in my life!" With her answer the four people started to peruse the shops lined on the streets.

They had been looking at all the goods for almost an hour when a child's voice was heard crying for help, "PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME!"

Lucy's head whipped around to see a young girl, no older than five, being held painfully tight on the arm by a man. The man was sneering at the young girl, yelling at her to shut up. She could see the angry red mark under than man's hand, it was quickly turning an angry blackish purple by the force. She also noticed three other men behind the two, each holding up a sword.

Before Lucy's fear got the best of her, she ran to the girls side. She could faintly hear her group yelling at her to stop, but she had no time. The man had brought out a dagger and was pressing it to the girls cheek, a small amount of blood escaping the wound as the girl let out a scream of pain.

"Let her go!" Lucy screamed at the man, she was so scared but she did not let it show. She stood tall, poised even. The man's eyes turned to her before letting out a sneer.

"And what are you going to do about it _Whore_ ," the words made her blood boil. _How dare this man!_

The next thing Lucy saw, Natsu, Erza, and Grey had their swords out, attacking the men. Natsu had punched the man holding the girl with a carefulness not to harm the girl. The man flew into a wall a few feet away. Next the three were attacking the three men behind. The hiss of steel hitting steel filled the streets, a nervous hush falling over the crowd.

Lucy ran to the girl holding her in her arms, shielding her from the fight behind her. She turned to see them all still locked in battle. Before she knew what was happening she was being dragged by her hair, she let out a scream on pain.

She turned the best she could to see the man that was previously harming the girl. Fear overtook her body. She thought he was knocked out, she had forgotten of his presence. The man lifted Lucy up and off the ground by her hair, the dagger was pressed threatening to her throat.

"Pay close attention or her throat will be spilling out blood." The man looked at Erza, Grey and Natsu. The look of fear and rage flooded their faces. _Was this really how I was going to go. At least I can go with some peace knowing the little girl is alright._

"Let her go, you have no idea what you are doing!" Erza was staring daggers at the man.

"Like hell I will! Put down your weapons and walk away!" He was practically hissing before pushing the dagger into my neck further. The smallest amount of bright red blood falling down my neck.

"You will put her down and pay for your sins!" Lucy's eyes flashed to the opening of the alley to the newcomers booming voice. Her eyes filled with shock at seeing the blonde.

"Laxus," she was barely able to get the words out, not wanting to strain her throat against the knife that was cutting her skin. The man holding Lucy held a firm unwavering grip on her hair.

"What does the _almighty_ Shogun want with this blonde wench?" His words cut through the thick hair. It was obvious this man did not like the Shogunate. Laxus' aura was murderous, these men would end up with no heads. Stripped of even the honor to take their own lives.

" _That_ woman is to be the ruler of the Shogunate by my side! No harm will come to her! You will be given no mercy and shall perish with no honor!" Faster than lightning, Laxus rushed forward with his sword drawn and cut clean through the man's arm that held the dagger against Lucy's neck. He dropped her with a howl of pain. Before she could hit ground, one of Laxus' arms snaked around her waist, holding her protectively tightly against his firm body.

Blood was sprayed all over Lucy and Laxus. Laxus looked fierce, a spray of blood across his face. Lucy had blood drenching the front of her, her kimono stuck to her figure. Laxus's next blow ended the fight, his katana cutting the man's head clean off his body. His head rolled on the floor unceremoniously.

He turned his face and katana to the remaining three men. "Drop your weapons now!" Lucy made the observation he looked like an oni. His eyes, hard and murderous. His teeth bared to the world, holding the resemblance of fangs. His body was towering and muscular. She couldn't help but to admire the man holding her. He looked so fierce. Fierce for _her._

The men dropped their weapons not a second after the words came out of his mouth. She saw her companions tying them up when she felt a hand on her chin. Laxus' hand turned her face to look up at him. She was expecting words of scolding, but her eyes caught the concern in his cool blue eyes.

"Lucy, did they hurt you?" His eyes darted to the small cut on her throat. His fingers left her chin and brushed against the cut. She hissed from the contact. Despite the sting from the cut, she couldn't help but flush. This man holding her against his muscular body, blood splattered on his face and muscular chest where his deep purple montsuki didn't cover. He looked gorgeous like this. A true warrior.

Shaking the thoughts from her head she responded, "I'm fine. It's just a small cut and head hurts a little from being held by my hair." He nodded his head, relief flooding his face.

"Bring them back for questioning. I will be taking Lucy back myself." He waited for no reply as he scooped me her up in his arms. He carried me through the crowd of people the gathered. They parted to let their fearless leader through. Pride adorned their faces. He cared for his people and they all knew it. His Shogunate wasn't known as a peaceful and prosperous time for nothing.

He shifted her in his arm to hold her up by her waist. He was easily able to set her tiny body on his pure white horse before getting on himself right behind her. He pulled her once again tightly against his torso with an arm snaking around her waist, his other hand holding the rein. He signaled his horse to move and they took off.

She leaned her back against his chest for support on their bumpy ride, his arm around her tightening more. She could feel her chest bouncing from the ride, each time to come down on his arm. She flushed and sighed, letting her head rest against his chest as well. This ride was making her dizzy, she could feel his muscles flaring, smell his masculine musty scent even through the metallic smell of blood, feel the heat of his body against hers. She's never felt this way before, the man was intoxicating. She wondered if he was just as affected as she was. She just meet the man yesterday, and here she was in his arms. Feeling safer than she's ever felt. Her attraction was bubbling over. _What was he doing to me?_

She felt disappointment when the rode into the gates. She didn't want this man to let go of her. She knew it was wrong, she knew she shouldn't be this affected, yet she was. She was powerless against her rising adoration towards the man. He had saved her with so much strength and passion is was shocking.

She felt the horse come to a stop and the heat around her gone. He got off the horse and helped her down, only once again to cradle her. People began to run over. The sight of her covered in blood in the arms of her fiance no doubt frightening. Laxus shooed them away, telling them not to worry.

He carried me through the castle to the infirmary. A stoic expression on his face. Wendy quickly rushed over to the futon Laxus had laid me down on, getting to work right away.

* * *

 _ **Well there is the chapter guys! I hope you loved it as much as I did! I had so much fun this chapter. For all of you guy thinking the relationship is to OC, it kinda is. I took into consideration that Laxus was already in power and was running the Shogunate and that Lucy was a shut in heiress her whole life and figured this was how it would be.**_

 _ **I am really passionate about world history and the Edo period of Japan is one of my favorites! I'm having so much fun writing it!**_

 _ **The Shogun is the government Japan adopted from 1185 to 1868. It was total military control and held control of the country. The leaders of the Shogun were chosen by the current Emperor. Which didn't hold power really, they were just the babied face of the country during the Shogun Era. The Shogun led military command with samurai and some of the most revolutionary and most influencing people came out of the Shogun. Most of the Shogun Era was known for peace and prosperity. The Shogun fell in 1868 when the Emperor wanted the power and control of the country. He brought in modern weapons and killed those faithful to the shogun until he gained total power. Samurai are known for never backing down and keeping to their principles. They stuck with katanas till the end and died rather than surrendering.**_

 _ **Edo was the former name of what is now Tokyo. It was home to the Tokugawa Shogunate which stood from 1603-1868.**_

 _ **To die with honor to a samurai means to take their own life. They believed that the soul was kept in there stomach so they would stab themselves in the gut to release their souls and die with peace and honor. When in fights, most the time the winning samurai would allow the other to kill themselves with honor. When the winning samurai killed the other they found their opponent unworthy of a samurai's death.**_

 _ **An oni is old japanese lore. It is the equivalent to a demon.**_

 _ **Geta's are traditional wooden clogs worn by both men and women. Women are required to wear socks called tabi socks, while men can choose whether to or not.**_

 _ **Montsuki is the men's version of a kimono or yukata.**_

 _ **A kimono is a traditional long robe usually worn to formal events and the wealthy.**_

 _ **An obi is a wide sash worn over a kimono.**_

 _ **I figured it would be fun to put the definitions on the things in the story for you guys, that way you will know for future reference and learn something new possibly. Don't you just love this era?**_


	8. UpdateComingSoon!

Hello lovely readers! I know it has been some time since I have updated this story! I've been dealing with a lot of health and mental issues. Mental illness is an artists worst enemy. Then add in three chronic illnesses and it's a disaster! I just wanted to post this and let people know that I will be working on this story again! The updates won't be regular, and might take some time so I'm asking you to please be patient with me! I've gotten lots of support for this story and it means so much to me. It was actually **EverFlawless** , that has helped me pick up this story again with her own story of depression and her strive to write through it all! So I would like to give her a huge thanks! You should check out her story called Solar Flare! It's a LaLu story and I have adored and been following since the beginning, so check it out when you have the chance!

Now just to spread some awareness and strive to be opaque with you guys, I'd like to talk about the father daughter relationship in this story. I have a personal connection to the way I've written their relationship. I've never had a great relationship with my father and was subjected to physical and emotional abuse all through my childhood. So understand that this story can sometimes open old wounds for me. It's hard to write this because it's so personal, but it makes the story more real since I can relate and that was my goal. My love for my mother is matched with Lucy's in Fairytail. She is my rock and I love her more than anything. So I hope to go into more depth on both of the relationship in the story, but I may take sometime to portray it and get the courage to write through it. I'd like for them to make up eventually because it's a deep wish for me as well. My father and I have been at a standstill for quite some time. He's changed, I acknowledge that, but I still hold my fear, anger and sadness over the whole relationship. I have no courage to talk with him about it and I think he feels to guilty to come to me. So that part will take some figuring out in the story. I hope to heal a bit writing my emotions out for you guys.

Sorry for my dark and emotional rant, I just felt like I needed to explain some of my apprehension with this story.

I hope to update within this week so look out for the notification!

Once again, thank you for your support and I hope I can continue to earn it. Love you guys, UranioMetriaPrincess.


End file.
